Dark Waltz
by EndlesslyDreaming1
Summary: "we are the lucky ones,we shine like a thousand suns waltzing through destiny forever". When Loki is banished from Asgaard after his crimes involving the Tisseract, he is stripped of everything he thought he once knew. He stumbles across an unlikely ally who chooses to help him,but the path to becoming a hero may end up causing more damage than good.
1. Stripped

Dark Waltz

Authors Notes: Set after the avengers. Possibly spoilers for both the avengers and other avenger themed movies,etc. My writing is not at it's best,lets just say it's been a while,so please excuse any grammatical errors,etc. Feedback is always appreciated so please share with me your thoughts so far. Thanks and enjoy.

_Chapter one_

Asgaard, a Land full of gods,gods destined to be kings. Many had,had their reign fallen in battle defending the worlds surrounding them.

Wars were inevitable no matter where you were,people die,betrayal,love,loss,pain,forgiveness...redemption? The whole enchilada.

Thor,son of Odin had seen many wars in his time growing up hearing stories of his fathers victorys knowing one day he would be king and have many stories to share himself.

One he thought he would never have to tell would be this...the fall of his brother Loki,his innocent yet flawed kin betrayed by a lie, a victim of deceit by his fathers making.

"I am sorry brother,I am sorry what I did to you."

"Don't...no more lies."

Thor looked down ashamed,saddened by the monster he had created,leading him,bound and restrained through the grand city whispers and rumors erupting through,the events of Lokis' demise surely causing quite a stir.

"D-do you think,do you think he'll be mad?"

Thor knew his brother better than anyone,and yes okay they weren't blood and despite the mess he made on earth he still considered him family. Loki was scared,more scared of anything including learning the truth of his origin,or his betrayal. Odin would certainly punish him for his actions, how both were unsure.

"I will be by your side brother,whatever happens." he assured him,escorting him to the great hall.

The hall was overtaken by the massive throne which stood at the very end up high worthy of a king.

"LEAVE US." roared Odin who stood peering down at the his adopted Frost giant son so bitter and full of dissapoint. "Thor,leave us."

"Father please let me expl-" Loki interrupted,a feeling of dread washing over him.

"SILENCE"

Thor removed himself from his brothers grasp leaving them be "yes father."he bowed his head glancing worriedly over towards Loki. Obeying his father knowing not to get on his bad side.

Odin pulled himself up off his throne standing tall."Kneel before me"he commanded. Stepping down the stone steps "Do you have any idea what you've done,the shame you've put upon this family?"

Loki stared down at the floor on his knees almost instantly,not due to shame,this was all part of his game. "Why should I care,you don't control me anymore...I can do as I please."he hissed.

"The damage you have done is much greater than you know Loki,you are hunted and if they find you will be killed do you understand?"

Loki lightly chuckled "Let them come,I shall destroy them like I destroyed that pathetic excuse for a planet."

"Loki-"he shook his head,keeping his cool. ",do not make me do this son-"

"I AM NOT YOUR SON" he shrieked. "I HAVE no family."

Odin approached him slowly trying to reason with him,but he was stubborn unable to accept his mistake "Please,listen to me I am doing this for your own protection,we all want you to come home,please accept my apology."

"Why...so we can go back to the way it was,I hide away in the shadows,pretend to be part of your imaginary happy family? NEVER,I have changed in my exile old man,I will not stand back and let that coward rule..I am a KING if you saw me,those ants,they all feared me,they all kneeled before I had power,unlimited power and it felt brilliant." He continued to kneel glancing up at him now,picking himself up slowly his confindence growing steadily.

"Power does make you a king Loki,have you learnt nothing?"

He laughed at him "not from you clearly."

"It pains me to see you have fallen this far,if you could only see that what I did was to protect you,to shield you from this suffering,I never...I never meant to hurt you."

A loud bang erupted through the chamber,interuppting their interogation.

The room quaked sending father and son to their knees "What was that?" Odin wondered being quick to pick himself up.

One of the guards hurried through "Sir we are under attack,they're here...they've come for him what do we do?"

"Sound the alarm,seal the doors no one I repeat no one gets through these doors."

Loki pulled himself up realising now just how badly he had messed things up "Let me help,this is my doing,I will take full responsiblity."

"One day you shall my boy-"he turned hearing the enemy charge through the golden gates , "but now is not the time,you are hereby banished from Asgaard,to live with the mortals until you are worthy to sit upon my throne."

"No...please don't."

He recalled a time where Thor who out of selfishness attacked the frost giants.

The memory stabbing him repeatively in his mind until he could take no more"You are a coward and a fool... I surrender don't you see?" he hissed,clearly he would never accept him. "But fine,if you have a deathwish then so be it,do what you must,but mark my words I will have vengance." He saw the pain his fathers eyes as a pool of white light surrounded him.

He woke,stripped down to the bare bones back on earth laying naked and alone in the middle of a downtown country street, the ringing in his ears becoming agony.

The roar of a Harley Davidson pulled up beside him call it fate if you must but the man in question they had met before in very different circumstance.

Steve Rogers swung his leg round,climbing off the beast coming round to the man "Sir..are you alright,are you hurt?"

"No...no I..I don't-" he trembled pulling his knees up to his chest rocking back and forth on the graveled surface.

"Do you know where you are?"he asked him removing his jacket wrapping it round him mostly to cover him up.

He continued to shake unable to put words to an answer,turning to face his savior confusion washing over him as he sat crouched pulling on the leather "No."he muttered quietly and so innocently.

"Loki?" he gasped in horror taken back by this completely different side to him, I guess he got the punishment he deserved from his time back home,making his own mind about the current situation.

"What?"

Steve ran his hand through his hair "Nothing erm..nevermind,just hold on a sec."he took his mobile out of his pocket dialling the one person he knew would be able to handle this "Stark it's me,I need your help how fast can you get to DC?" he asked keeping his eye on the new and not so improved Loki.

"Well suit up Stark because this is important...oh and erm bring a change a clothes"

45 minutes had past and in that time Loki remained in the same position,rocking back and forth silent as a mouse,making Steve extremly nervous.

"Finally,you took your time...erm look okay I need you to watch someone for me,I kinda just found him."

Tony removed the metal mask from his face raising an eyebrow "I assume you mean the naked dude on the ground."

"This is just temporary and trust me you are gonna love this."

Tony let out a sarcastic laugh "right...well come on then old man who is he?"

Loki suddenly aware of the new company stood up and turned slowly,putting his head to the side admiring the sight before him "hello"he chimed in a cheery tone.

Tony widened his eyes exchanging a look with Steve then back to Loki "oh you have got to be kidding me."

He had never gotten over what happened in New York,when Loki being the power hungry god he was destroyed the entire city without any feeling or remorse.

"Whats wrong with him?"

Steve sighed "I don't know,thats what I'm going to try find out,i need you to take him back to your place just for a while until I can contact Thor."

"NO...no way,get one of the others to do it,I'm out on vacation,i refuse to run a day care centre for the mentally insane."

He rolled his eyes "Tony this is not up for discussion,just do it please."

Loki smiled brightly watching with delight as the pair argued over him "This is fun."he beamed.

Tony raised an eyebrow at the former demi god,then turned to Steve "I am going to kill you."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Redemption

Dark Waltz

_Chapter two_

Dawn broke across the balcony of Stark tower a powerless,empty Loki stood looking across the horizon. Now fully clothed wearing a ripped up grey AC/DC t shirt that hung baggy over him and jeans. A part of him deep inside knowing he had been here before he just couldn't place when or why.

Tony appeared bluetooth attached to his ear in the middle of a conversation "Something's come up okay you can handle this meeting on your own...what do you want me to do huh, I can't be in two places at once...Pepper please I will make it up to you."he stared out towards the balcony as he made his way towards the bar pouring himself a drink "There see problem solved,love you too honey bun."he grinned,hanging up his eyes fixed upon him.

He let out a resounding sigh grabbing another glass filling them both up heading out to join him,apprehensive about trusting him.

Loki turned hearing the sliding door smiling weakly at the stranger.

Tony held out a glass to him "here drink this,it'll help"he nodded taking a drink of his own.

"Umm..thank you,for your hospitality."he said politely accepting the drink graciously,staring back out towards the city. "What happened here?"

He couldn't get over just how different he was,the amnesia or whatever this was taking him way off track,he could be cruel and tell him the truth_ "this was all your fault,you did this,you destroyed everything" _but no he couldn't do that,not when he was in such a vunerable state.

"Years ago we... err something evil came here unleashing chaos."

He frowned "that sounds horrible...you,you saved everyone? In that magic suit of yours,your some kind of..um superhero?"

Tony smiled simply nodding "Yeah something like that I mean it wasn't just me but,I mean I did most of the hard work,If I'm being honest the others slacked off whilst I saved the world no thanks or anything." he rambled

Loki stared back out into the distance "I wish I knew who I was."

He frowned leaning up against the barrier not really understanding how this happened but was sure he would get the answers he was looking for. "maybe I'm stepping out of turn here,but what if who you used to be wasn't exactly a good person what if,if you learn the truth about who you are..that...that you won't like what you find?"

He simply frowned.

"Maybe...this new you is some sort of redemption,a new identity?" he shrugged his shoulder taking another sip of his drink.

Loki continued to frown "Redemption for what?" he didn't particularly feel like he was a bad person.

Tony stared longingly into his piercing electric blue eyes,the pyscho god that lived inside him before completely gone. _If only you knew._ He gulped down the rest of his scotch "Nothing...it doesn't matter."

There was a long silence between the two,you could practically cut the tension with a knife.

"I see your glass is empty can I get you another drink?"

Loki stared into space trying to focus his mind,to find something that would give him a little glimmer of who he was,but nothing,he was a blank canvas ready to have some artist create something esquiste.

"No,I would just like to rest if you don't mind."

"Ofcourse,take as long as you need."

He would never admit it to himself but he felt sorry for him,to have fallen so low,to feel so lost and have no way of remembering just how powerful he was. Even when he was that way he understood what he stood for,it's why he never really favoured Thor believing it was his fault that this crazed god of mischief went on this path of destruction,he wanted to help him somehow make him realise that none of it was his fault although in order to do that he would have to make him remember who he was.

Challenge accepted.

The next morning Stark stumbled out of the bedroom,yawning as he casually strolled through to his main chillout joint finding none other than his once enemy stood frozen on the spot in the middle of the room.

"err good morning?" keeping his distance.

Loki stared into space in some sort of trance "I had a dream about you,it was strange...it was like...I knew you but we weren't allies as such,but I-"he paused staring back at the Billionaire curiously.

"About me?" he laughed nervously.

He turned and smirked staring back at the billionaire "I don't know it was just a dream,I erm...I made breakfast apparently I'm handy in the kitchen." He wasn't even aware of how he did it he just had that ability somewhere buried deep. "I don't even know what it is I've made but it looks good." he grinned.

Mesmorized by him he found himself staring at him a little too awkwardly. "Interesting"he muttered to himself.

"Come...taste"he held up a large spoonful up to him sensing his apprehension "come on I'm not going to poison you,have a taste." the last part sounding almost like an order.

Tony just laughed "Really I should be getting going,I've got alot to do just erm...just stay here."

Loki frowned suddenly feeling upset"Your leaving?"

"I have to...I trust you,and hey maybe some time to yourself will jog your memory I'll be back soon."

He seemed dissapointed,almost betrayed he had felt like this before "okay"he replied quietly.

"THOR...No you let my son go,you have no power here" blared Odin at the top of his voice as his enemy captured the only son he had left.

"Father it's fine,these monsters can't take me,they won't break me."

Oh Thor so brave,so powerful,so stupid.

His captured laughed in his face " you taught your children well Odin,he is strong he'll make a great leader one day...but sadly he is not who we want...where is the Tesseract,more importantly where is Loki?"

Asgaard had been turned to a warzone,casualties surrounding the growing pile of dead bodies. Civilians

Thor glared up towards his father and smirked "somewhere where you can never find him."

"FOOLS,we warned him...we warned him if he didn't deliver we would find him by any means neccessary...and we will find him."

Odin shook his head knowing he made a mistake sending Loki back down to earth,but desperate times came to desperate measures."no..please,stop."

"You have grown weak in your old age,it is unbecoming but an advantage to us."

"He's my son" he claimed weakly losing all hope,admitting defeat.

The Chitauri leader howled amused by how pathetic this mighty king had become "You dare lie to us,we know your secret,he does not belong to you..now reveal"

Thor watched in horror as they twisted and turned inside his father mind,his strength no watch for this sudden more powerful army "Father I'm sorry.

"Earth...out of all the realms in the universe you thought Earth was the most suitable hiding place?"

A roar of laughter erupted in the hall,Asgaard being know as a mockary of all the nine worlds,they were shamed,broken and utterly alone.

"There is no point in killing you,I want you to see exactly what damage you have made,and then I want you to see me kill him,slowly and painfully."the emphasis on each word stabbing the king right in his heart "and then when you are alone in worlds,then feel free to kill yourself old man." the army ascended finding the power to transport themselves back down to the land of the human race ready for war number 2.

Tears filled up in the kings eyes,feeling helpless and weak,powerless to defend his great city "What have I done?"


	3. Strangers

**Hey guys,so sorry for my absence I've had alot going on. But I'm back and ready to write. Short chapter this time round but the next chapter will have alot more involved so I hope you stick around :) **

Chapter 3

He wasn't going to lie,he felt awkward being left here on his own,the fact he didn't even know this man let alone himself and to be left here in a mansion tower full of expensive artifacts,furniture and paintings,it was no lie that this Tony Stark was a very wealthy man which made him very uncomfortable. Why was he here?

It felt as though he didn't belong here,like by being here was some sort of a sin. _Your being ridiculous_,he kept telling himself You don't even know yourself so how can this be wrong?

He nosied around the living area his curiousity getting the better of him. On his search to learn more about this mystery man he found random awards,photos amongst other things. He jumped out of his skin as an automated voice blared through the room causing him to jolt back in fright "I-I'm sorry."he replied when the voice told him 'access denied.'

He frowned at this alien technology "you have a nice voice" he commented looking around him trying to figure exactly where the voice was coming from.

"Thank you sir,you also...what may I do for you today?"

He chuckled stepping back his legs bumping the back of the sofa "oh...I say,I don't need anything, I'm just...fine I guess."he beamed looking up to the ceiling "what may I do for you erm...what is your name?"

"They call me Jarvis sir and my purpose is to serve Mr Stark and his guests so please let me do the honour of serving you."

Three hours later Tony returned literally slamming the door in some very beautiful girls face and it was very unlike him to turn away a hottie."I swear some people can't take a hint" he sighed locking the door and turned realising that he was talking to himself,he was used to girls literally throwing themselves as him,it used to be what motivated him,what made him tick,now he had other purposes in life,I guess you could say he was growing up.

"Oh well this doesn't look good"he muttered to himself as he wandered through to his bedroom no sign of Loki anywhere,had he ran out on him,discovered who he was and escaped to cause more havoc? So many thoughts running through his genius mind of his.

He frowned suddenly finding the non god like creature sat on the edge of his bed staring out the window.

"You stayed?" he cleared his throat putting his coat down on the bed rolling up the sleeves of his aubergine coloured shirt.

Loki closed his eyes darkness surrounding him,having shadows of memories clouding his mind "Why wouldn't I?"

"Umm..I don't know,I mean you are inside a strangers home perhaps you feel,I don't know awkward and strange?"

Loki put his head to the side standing up now to face him "But you are not a stranger" he paused slowly strolling over to the billionaire "You're Tony Stark." he smirked his grin widening with each step "owner of Stark Industries,the man of iron everybody knows you besides your little voice told me all about."he put his hand to his chest feeling the power of the thing keeping him alive soaring through him. "Does it hurt?"

Tony frowned and then smiled feeling his artifical heart beating hard in his chest "It used to but I found a way to make it work." He backed away trying to change the subject "Do you remember anything?"

"No...nothing,just this blue light and I keep hearing this voice like something or someone is trying to call out to me but they can't get a signal or-"

Tony frowned once moe and to avoid any kind of awkwardness turned himself away for a moment,he breathed in,composed himself and turned back to him "It'll all come back to you in time,perhaps what you need is a drink,care to join me?"

"Why not." he answered with a smile following him out.

The poor boxing bag took another pounding. It was part of his regime a way of him to stay fit despite being a massive muscle machine anyways.

Steve pounded his fists hard into the sack almost taking it off the hinges. He didn't know his own strength sometimes. Thanks to a certain experiment that made him the way,he was constantly haunted by it,trapped like an animal sure it was his choice to be a lab rat but he had doubts of his new found power all it had brought him so far was loss and pain but i guess that's the pice you pay for being a hero.

Another pounding of the sack caused it go flying across the otherside of the room. He took a deep breath wiping beads of sweat trickling down to his browline. Another breath and he was strolling over to go grab the bag putting it over his shoulder and left.

A roar of thunder caught his attention suddenly hearing the streaming rain making its presence known,this could mean one of two things,he hoped it was what he was thinking.

He dumped the bag boxing bag down beside the others heading out in the pouring rain catching sight of the god in the distance.

"Finally you got my message...thank you for comin-"

The god of thunder himself looked angered as he stormed through the mud and rain slamming the human against the interior of the gym hall "Where is he...where is my brother?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
